


Secret Shower!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: (I literally can't use any text from my story for this preview because it's too explicit, but this is basically sex and nothing but sex.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Secret Shower!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this is 秘密シャワー！ Also, I was looking at my past few fics and, because of my _insistence_ on copying the formatting of Twst's canon titles, I look like I'm... really enthusiastically yelling all the time. Which is not completely untrue, but a bit unsettling nevertheless.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to [Bianka](https://twitter.com/celintuomi) for proofreading this for me, and then sending me an Entire Screen's worth of fire emojis.

“Mmngh, ngh…”

The sound of Ace’s muffled voice was barely audible over the steady sound of water as it hit the shower stall’s floor.

“Haah, ah…” Deuce broke away from their kiss for air and opened his eyes. Ace gazed back at him with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen. He smiled teasingly at Deuce, but the smirk quickly broke down when Ace bit his lower lip and tried to keep the moan out of his exhale. Deuce traced his eyes over the clumped lines of Ace’s long lashes and swallowed.

He pressed deeper into Ace’s stretched hole and spread his fingers as far as he could, watching him carefully the entire time. This close up, it was easy to see how Ace’s eyebrows pinched together and his mouth fell open. Wet squelching followed his motion, and some of the lube Deuce had rubbed into Ace dripped out of him. “Are you ready?” he asked quietly, moving his free hand from Ace’s waist and using it to brush damp hair from his face.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, closing his eyes when Deuce leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. He used the opportunity to kiss Deuce on the neck.

“Okay.” Deuce removed his slick fingers and relished in the shiver his action elicited.

Without prompting, Ace turned around and braced his forearms on the wall of the shower. He spread his legs a little and looked over his shoulder coyly. Even though Deuce couldn’t see his mouth, he knew Ace was smiling from the way his eyes glittered greedily at him.

Although the bright lights illuminating the showers were anything but flattering, Deuce really enjoyed the view. Seeing Ace present himself completely bare and wet to him made him feel a little dizzy. His eyes followed the muscular form of Ace’s strong shoulders, down the line of his spine, and to the firm swell of his ass. The warm water that had been streaming over both of them made his skin glow pink. Swallowing, Deuce took a step closer to Ace and put his hands on his hips.

“Ace,” he hissed softly as he pressed their bodies together and slid his stiff erection between his ass cheeks. He placed his lips against Ace’s shoulder, kissed it, and opened his mouth. At the same time he let out a hot breath across Ace’s damp skin, Ace pushed his hips back and sighed quietly.

“Mmn!” Ace shivered and stifled his moan when Deuce sank his teeth into him. Deuce knew he couldn’t bite hard enough to leave lasting marks, but the temptation was always there, lurking beneath his skin. One day, he would, Deuce thought as he sucked a light pink circle on Ace.

“Hurry up,” Ace muttered, voice shaky.

Deuce kissed the faint mark he had created and moved back. He stroked his cock a few times, trying to use the remaining lube on his hand to coat himself. Then, he rubbed the head of his length against Ace’s hole. The precum that leaked out of him smeared over Ace but became lost in the sheen of water that was already coating his skin. The muscles in Ace’s back shifted subtly as he teased him and, as much as he wanted to spend all night riling him up, Deuce was pretty much at his own limit.

He hesitated. “Ace, are you sure…?” he asked, his eyes meeting with Ace’s nervously.

They’ve had sex before, of course, but this was the first time they were doing it without a condom. Usually, Deuce would always wear one since it was easier to clean things up afterwards, but since they were in the shower stall, there wasn’t a need to be careful. In fact, they were free to be as messy as they wanted. But even if that were the case, Ace was still the one who would have to deal with the majority of the mess, and Deuce wanted to make sure everything was still fine. He wasn’t the one who was about to take it up the ass, after all.

Ace snickered. “I’m the one who suggested this, so why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean… Yeah, but…”

“It’s fine, so hurry up, Deuce-kun. You really take things too seriously sometimes, you know?” Ace teased.

Deuce’s face grew hot from embarrassment. In retaliation to the mocking, he placed his hand on Ace’s left ass cheek, pushed it aside, and thrust his hips forward.

“Mmph…!” Ace shook as Deuce pushed into him, and a short gasp left his lungs.

“Ah—” Deuce closed his eyes as he slid in all the way with little resistance. An electric shiver went up his spine as he felt Ace’s heat take him in. He was so soft and tight, and it felt delicious to be completely in him. Being able to feel Ace without any barriers was a lot more intense than he anticipated. “Haah…”

Deuce wrapped his shaking arms around Ace’s waist and held him, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn’t cum right away. He also wanted to let Ace get used to his girth. They breathed together, voices raspy and quivering.

“It’s okay,” Ace whispered after a few moments, squeezing his muscles around Deuce. He paused to swallow, then said, “Move.”

That was all Deuce needed before he pulled back and pushed forward again, all the way into Ace’s inviting warmth. The brief motion made Ace whimper, and Deuce twitched at the pathetic little noise. He started thrusting in earnest, angling himself so he would rub up against Ace’s prostate each time. The sound of their fucking blended seamlessly with the water still streaming from the showerhead.

Ace shook as Deuce plunged into him repeatedly. He had one hand pressed to his mouth to try and keep himself quiet. Although he was managing to not cry out, an occasional moan and heavy huff of breath would escape from him every time Deuce thrust particularly hard.

The needy noises coming from Ace weren’t helping Deuce stifle his voice either, especially since they echoed faintly in the small stall. It was all he could do not to moan and keen in response to Ace’s reactions. His body burned as he continued pleasuring himself, his eyes trained between his legs to watch as his thick cock moved in and out of Ace.

He loved watching the flushed rim of muscles push and pull with his thrusts. Ace was wrapped so snugly against him, it was as if he never wanted Deuce to pull out. His unraveling grasp on his sanity slipped even more quickly from him, since Ace kept clenching around him whenever he thrust all the way in. If Ace was trying to rile him up, he was doing a great job.

Excitement built in him as he held Ace by the hips and rutted messily into him. It was clear Ace was close too, so Deuce hugged him from behind again and grasped his cock. He felt hot and heavy in Deuce’s hand.

“D-Deuce!” Ace gasped, shivering at the sudden direct stimulation. Feeling how hard Ace jerked in his hand as he rubbed his slit teasingly made Deuce throb too. Their flushed position meant he could feel every jolt and groan Ace let out, and the wet slickness of their skin amplified the sensations.

Deuce panted heavily as he focused. He angled the tip of his erection in Ace until it was on his sweet spot and started grinding insistently on it until he had Ace quivering in his hold. Then, he squeezed and pushed the head of Ace’s cock through the tight circle of his fist repeatedly, as if trying to milk him. Thick, sticky dribbles of precum leaked from Ace and slipped down his fingers, and Deuce smiled. Ace was breathing harshly and he had pressed his forehead on his crossed arms. There was no doubt he was watching Deuce jerk him off.

“Ace...” He trailed his lips along the back of Ace’s neck and kissed him several times. He was getting close.

Suddenly, a noise caught their attention, and they both froze. Over the sound of the shower, they could hear voices. There were people entering the sink area.

The sinks and showers of the Heartslabyul dorm were in a semi-open arrangement, so it only took a short walk through a door-less entryway to reach the series of shower stalls they had. There was essentially nothing between them and the rest of the dorm except for a short hallway and the stall door of the shower. Deuce and Ace had purposefully gotten into the corner stall so they would be as far as possible from everything else, but if other people decided to shower now, the situation would get awkward fast.

Both of them held their breaths as they waited. The voices of two people chatting and laughing in the sink area floated toward them, followed by the sound of the faucets turning on. The conversation died down as they most likely started brushing their teeth.

“Ngh…” a small noise slipped from Ace, and he thrust forward lightly in Deuce’s hand.

Panic, bewilderment, and arousal filled him in equal parts, and Deuce grabbed Ace by the hips hastily. He wanted to ask what he was doing, but Deuce already knew. He could feel how Ace was clenching around him to try and goad him into moving. Deuce hated to admit it, but the danger of being potentially discovered was thrilling.

The voices in the sink area babbled on as Deuce started moving again, this time slowly and firmly. He wanted to make sure Ace felt every inch of him as he dragged his length in and out of him. Ace panted, his voice cracking several times into a thin whine that Deuce hoped was too soft to hear over the shower. Still, he didn’t stop.

A burst of laughter from the others outside made both of them jump, and Deuce accidentally jerked his hips forward. Ace shoved his hand against his mouth again, and Deuce froze.

The voices faded. It was quiet again.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief.

“Deuce, move,” Ace said in a low voice. “I want to cum.”

“You’re such a fucking pervert,” he snapped back, yet started thrusting again.

“Says—ah—you,” Ace said, his words tinged with a moan. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you got harder in me.”

He couldn’t deny that, so he started fucking him deeper and more roughly. “Keep your voice down,” he growled, knowing exactly how impossible his demand was. Deuce began stroking him faster as well.

“Deuce—Deuce… Fuck!” Ace scrabbled at the wall helplessly, trying to ground himself as Deuce pushed him closer to the edge.

A pleasant and urgent tingling started spreading through Deuce’s body. It wasn’t going to take much now. Not with the way Ace was failing to mute his whimpers and how he trembled. Ace was clenching so hard around him, it was difficult to push back into him once he drew back.

His breathing grew ragged as he pressed his hips flushed with Ace’s ass and began rutting into him instead. His rhythm was tight and fast as he tried to force himself as deeply as possible. Fluttering muscles massaged him, and he continued rubbing himself against the slick walls around him.

Deuce’s legs felt weak, but he was so desperate to reach his orgasm. Just a little more. Just a little more.

“Ah—!” Ace’s voice cut off halfway as he came in Deuce’s hand. Spasms made his body jerk forward, and Deuce had to hold him tight to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Slippery warmth spilled into his palm and onto his fingers, and tight contractions drew him deeper into Ace’s body.

So close, so close.

Their skin slapped noisily together, but Deuce was too far gone to care. He pushed forward once more, and his body tensed. Heat burst in him, and pleasure washed over him in quick waves. His cum spilled into Ace in time with the throbbing rhythm and filled the narrow space warmly. He moaned breathily through his peak and trembled. As the shimmer of orgasm faded, his body began to feel heavy. Still, he did his best to keep standing and making sure Ace wouldn’t collapse.

Now, the only sound in the stall was the water from the shower and their exhausted breathing.

Deuce’s pulse throbbed between his legs as he remained stuffed in Ace, and it was a nice sensation. There was something profoundly intimate about being so deep and close to him. He placed hasty, open-mouthed kisses on Ace’s flushed shoulders and neck as he reveled in the soft, sporadic contractions that still squeezed around him. He would’ve liked to remain there a while longer if he wasn’t feeling so tired.

Gently, he rubbed his palm against Ace’s lower back and pulled himself out with a slick noise. His heavy cock fell out limply, dragging along with it thick strings of cum. The white stickiness dripped down onto the tiled floor and down Ace’s thighs.

Deuce trailed his hands from Ace’s waist to his ass, until they were pushing his cheeks open. He moved his thumbs closer to his hole and rubbed its rim gently. Ace sucked in a breath and held still. Dazedly, Deuce pressed his thumb into Ace and pulled out more of his own cum. The sight was embarrassingly erotic and, before Deuce realized what he was doing, he had shoved three of his fingers into Ace.

“Deu… ce,” Ace gasped. His thighs trembled, but he didn’t try to stop Deuce.

He was just helping, Deuce thought to himself as he continued pushing in deeper. If he didn’t do this, it would be hard for Ace to clean himself. He dragged his digits out, and more thick fluids slid obscenely out. Deuce reached in again, fascinated by how easily Ace took him. Just moments ago, he had been crammed into this narrow space.

“Mmph. Ah…” Ace looked blearily over his shoulder. It was impossible to tell if it was water or sweat or tears, but his face was wet and red, and he looked completely ruined. His muscles contracted lightly around Deuce’s fingers, and Deuce blinked.

“Hey,” he said, withdrawing his hand from Ace and pressing himself between his ass cheeks again. “Let’s do it again. One more time. Please.”

“Wh— Huh? Wait, at least give me a second to— Ah!” His cry of alarm quickly melted into a moan when Deuce pressed his hard cock back into him.

The rest of their voices faded into the sound of water splashing across the shower floor late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that shower sex fics make me really stressed out because of the water waste??? I know it's fictional, but, the water waste...... ORZ Also, public/semi-public sex fics also stress me the heck out because _what if they get caught_???? Honestly, the more I think about it, the more of a mystery it is as to why I wrote this.
> 
> Btw, I actually stopped in the middle of writing another DeuAce pornfic to write this one, because. I'm not sure, but anyway. That one's still in the works, so hang in there.
> 
> As always, I'll be on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), being a weirdo and curating some Hella Good DeuAce content!!!! Friends, the Japanese DeuAce fandom is Wild, and I'm living for it. Such good art and fics... /wheezes


End file.
